Sólo a ti
by ydeshacer
Summary: Arturo no había dormido bien en semanas, lo único que no intentó para conciliar el sueño fue estar acompañado durante la noche. (Esta historia está ambientada en algún lugar entre las primeras temporadas o directamente en un AU donde la vida es mucho más simple en Camelot.)


\- Quiero pedirte algo. - Dijo el príncipe Arturo a su sirviente, Merlín, quien terminaba de dar orden a los aposentos del soberano.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - Respondió Merlín con su tono medio irritado y medio afectuoso, el cual utilizaba casi siempre con el príncipe quien además se había convertido en su mejor amigo. - Si es algo muy tedioso tendrá que esperar para mañana, hoy tengo la espalda adolorida por haber limpiado el asqueroso establo de tus caballos. La próxima envía a mínimo dos sirvientes más a ayudarme.

\- Merlín, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que yo soy el que manda aquí? - Dijo Arturo suprimiendo una sonrisa, pero al recordar la petición que iba a hacerle al más joven se volvió una mueca nerviosa. Empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, todo bajo la mirada de su amigo que siguió con su labor al instante.

\- Entonces dígame que desea, su Alteza. - Dijo Merlín con un tono burlón mientras limpiaba las botas del príncipe.

\- Necesito que te quedes conmigo esta noche. - Respondió rápidamente el príncipe mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Merlín lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó el sirviente con cara de confusión mientras observaba al mayor sentarse en la enorme cama de su habitación.

\- Yo… He tenido ciertas… Dificultades para dormir, últimamente. - Dijo el ojiazul mientras paseaba su mirada entre su armadura en un rincón y las mantas al final del colchón. - Gaius me ha dado ciertas infusiones que me relajan al instante, pero ninguna hace que consiga dormir adecuadamente.

Merlín sabía eso, la falta de sueño en Arturo era eviente y estaba preocupado por su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo? - Preguntó dejando la bota medio limpia en el suelo y acercándose lentamente a la cama, tomando asiento también.

\- No lo sé…¿Quedarte hasta que me duerma? Estar con alguien es lo único que no he intentado luego de tantas noches sin descanso. - Dijo el muchacho rubio. - Pensé en pedirle a alguien más que me hiciera compañía, pero creo que sólo me animo a pedírtelo a ti.

Ahora Arturo miraba directamente a los ojos grises de Merlín con una mirada que provocó una oleada de afecto abrumadora en el menor.

\- Si piensas que Gaius se molestará o si realmente no te sientes cómodo, lo entiendo. No te lo pido como el futuro rey de Camelot, sino como amigo. - Dijo el príncipe volviendo a evitar contacto visual.

\- Si quieres que me quede contigo, eso haré, Arturo. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase. - Al decir eso Merlín temió haber sido muy intenso o muy obvio sobre sus sentimientos, pero se relajó al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del príncipe. - Y realmente no me afectaría ver a Gaius molesto, pero sí a tu padre.

Ambos muchachos pensaron en la reacción de Uther al enterarse de que su hijo había compartido sus aposentos con su sirviente. No era algo agradable de imaginar.

\- Pero como dije, me quedaré. - Merlín trató de brindarle a su amigo la sonrisa más cálida que pudo. Arturo no pudo evitar corresponderla.

El príncipe se metió bajo las mantas y le pidió al menor que cerrara la puerta de la habitación con llave. Merlín obedeció, no sin antes pedirle a Gwen quien pasaba oportunamente por el pasillo que le avisara a Gaius que llegaría tarde, y luego acercó la silla del escritorio de Arturo a la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó el rubio con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. - Si te pedí que cerraras con llave es porque esperaba que, ya sabes, vinieras conmigo a la cama un momento. No quiero que estés… incómodo.

Merlín se quedó quieto en su lugar y creyó que tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta además de mariposas furiosas en el estómago. Se quitó su pañuelo y su chaqueta con manos torpes.

\- Cualquier muchacha del reino daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar, ¿sabes? - Dijo Arturo tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

\- No lo dudo, Alteza. - Respondió el menor rodando los ojos mientras sonreía. Luego procedió a sacarse las botas.

Arturo le sonrió de una forma encantadora, pero Merlín lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que el príncipe estaba muy avergonzado. El mayor le hizo espacio en la cama y su amigo, conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente, se ubicó a su lado bajo las mantas.

Lo primero que notó Merlín fue la agradable y reconfortante calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Arturo. Por su parte, lo primero que pasó por la cabeza del soberano fue que la luz de la vela que había quedado encendida en un rincón lejano, hacía que se formaran sombras hermosas en la cara de su amigo.

Ambos se miraron absortos en el otro durante unos segundos para luego acomodarse levemente, pechos hacia arriba y brazos rozándose. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que temían que el otro lo escuchara.

Arturo miró a su izquierda para seguir observando a su amigo mientras hablaba.

\- No deberías haberle comentado a Gwen que te quedarías hasta tarde aquí, probablemente en este momento Morgana y ella están hablando de nosotros. - Comentó Arturo en voz baja, cosa que le agregó más intimidad al ambiente.

\- Tienes razón, no pensé en eso. - Contestó Merlín imitando el tono bajo del príncipe.

Uno o dos minutos de cómodo silencio se instalaron entre ellos y Merlín creyó que Arturo se había dormido hasta que giró su cabeza y vio al príncipe observándolo. Su mirada, tan intensa como el azul de sus ojos, hizo que la temperatura corporal del menor aumentara considerablemente.

Arturo separó los labios para hablar, pero luego los volvió a juntar. La mirada de Merlín se detuvo lo suficiente en esa parte de la cara del príncipe como para animarlo a acercarse un poco más.

Merlín se puso tieso cuando Arturo se apoyó en su costado y continuó observándolo. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres realmente hermoso, Merlín? - Dijo Arturo con la voz aún más baja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Merlín se quedó sin respiración y sintió como todo su rostro enrojecía, y antes de que pudiera reír tomando el comentario como una broma, pensar una respuesta sarcástica o devolver el complido, Arturo estiró su brazo y apoyó su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de su amigo, atrayéndolo hasta su rostro.

Los labios de Arturo eran tan suaves como se veían. Suaves, cálidos y expertos. Haciendo caricias en los de Merlín, una y otra vez.

La mano de Arturo viajó hasta la cintura de Merlín, acercándolo a su cuerpo, colocándose parcialmente encima de él, de manera que pudiera tocarlo mejor sin aplastarlo. Una de las manos de Merlín descansaba en un hombro del príncipe mientras que la otra acarició su cabello y acercó su rostro aún más, haciendo que su largo beso se hiciera más profundo.

Ahora no sólo sus labios se acariciaban y adoraban entre sí, también sus lenguas se habían unido a la dulce y apasionada batalla en sus bocas.

Ambos muchachos se alejaron un poco, sólo lo apenas suficiente como para respirar. Merlín sonrió, y como siempre, Arturo no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa.


End file.
